


First undercover mission

by Baal_is_hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rape, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal_is_hot/pseuds/Baal_is_hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female Tok'ra has to submit to a minor Goa'uld System Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First undercover mission

**Author's Note:**

> italics is host and symbiote talking
> 
> bold is symbiote boom box voice
> 
> POV is the Tok'ra host, Silka. Her symbiote is called Nura. The Goa'uld's name is Himeros (Greek god of uncontrollable desire)
> 
> Yes, I'm sure a non-Tau'ri wouldn't use words as cock, pussy, or clit, but I have no idea what those are called in Goa'uld, so I am just using the English words.
> 
> Also, this is fantasy. It is not in any way meant as an endorsement of rape, which is horrible. Please, do NOT read this if rape is a trigger or squeaks you.
> 
> I borrowed the idea of symbiotes having erogenous zones that can be accessed through their host's throat from a fic called "Sexual Olympics" by Roeskva. Hope that is okay!

I wake up, finding myself tied down on a platform or bench. My head feels heavy like I have been drugged.

 ** _"We have. It must have been something in the wine."_  **Nura responds.

I open my eyes and see Himeros coming towards us, leering at us. " _Oh, no! Himeros!"_

_" **Yes. It appears he didn't accept our rejection."**_

" **Ah, you're awake! Good, that will make this so much more pleasurable!"** Himeros says, his voice rough with arousal. He cackles evilly. " **I will teach you what happens to upstarts who thinks they can turn down a System Lord!"**

" ** _Let me take control!"_  **Nura says, and I consent. " **You are a very minor System Lord! One system! That is all you have!"**

 **"You are a nobody! You came here looking for a position, and I offered you one! Now you are unwilling to submit to me? Did you think I gave you the position just like that?"** Himeros screams furiously. He grabs hold of our thin robe and tears it, then rips the underwear away from our body too. We lay naked before him, and his eyes rove over us, and he practically drools.

" **I will never submit to you!"** Nura tries to get up, pulling at the bindings.

" **You will submit! I will take what I want, and I will enjoy it all the more, knowing your reluctance! In fact-"** He laughs evilly. " **You will enjoy it, harlot!"**

" **I will not!"**

We look worriedly after Himeros who goes to pick up something from a table. He returns with a small device, which he places on my mound. I feel it attach, somehow. He activates it, and Nura and I gasp simultaneously, as burning hot waves of pleasure shoots out form the device. Nura moans deeply.

Himeros laughs at our reaction. " **What did I tell you? Little** **hore! Now I** ** _will_** **take what I deserve!** **I will have _all_  your openings today, and I will record your passionate cries and obvious pleasure! Record how you are coming hard on my shaft!"**

 **"No!"**  Nura moans again and bucks her pelvis up, unable to fight the lust pooling between our legs. " **Please. Do not do this!"** She moans deeply as the pleasure intensifies further.  **"I will not willingly let you do... ooohhhh... let you do this!"**

 **"Do you really think I care? It will be so much sweeter to mount you, and to experience your climaxes, when I know I forced you!"** Himeros laughs, and changes the setting of the device a little. The effect increases further, and it feels like the entire area is on fire, particularly my clit which feels as if it is throbbing.

If I had been in control, I would have screamed in pleasure. The first thought that goes through my mind is that I need one of those devices! The next is a shameful wish that he will ram his cock into me, as the device strangely does not let us come, despite the intense pleasure. In the back of my head I also feel shame, because I do not want Himeros, and I do not want to behave wantonly towards him. However, that thought quickly evaporates in the heat of my lust.

Nura is fighting the effect, letting out small whimpers now and then. Neither of us are able to force ourselves to move at all, not just because of the restraints, since the device - or maybe the pleasure itself - cause a strange weakness.

Himeros just drops his pants and pulls out his very hard cock. Very hard and very large cock. Larger than any I have ever seen! I feel fear, but the lust is stronger, and I want to scream at him to ram it into me, as hard as possible, but fortunately Nura has control and saves us from this humiliation. She tries her best to clamp her legs together, and lets out a small moan. " **Please, please no..."**

Not caring about that, Himeros fills his hands with my breasts, and kneads them roughly, pinching my nipples hard. With a strange expression, he studies the mixture of pain and pleasure that shows on my face.

He grabs his shaft and pumps it a few times, and I watch as it grows impossibly larger. Nura licks our lips, and her thoughts seep into mine. She is as aroused as I am, and can barely stop herself from begging him to fuck her.

Himeros saves us from begging, as he pushes the head of his huge cock against my opening and thrust forward hard. He is so big that he only manages to get the head inside, despite how wet I am. Nura squeals as he force himself in further, then pulls back and thrust in again, this time entering me deeply, stretching me more than I had imagined possible, which hurts, but with my arousal as intense as it is, that only stimulates me further, and Nura even more so.

She groans and thrusts upwards, unable to stop herself, and Himeros laughs hoarsely and grabs our hips, then starts pounding into me brutally. The pain subsides, and soon there is only pleasure. It takes very little before Nura - and I - cry out as waves and waves of intense pleasure wash through us, in an orgasm more powerful than any either of us have experienced before.

Himeros just keeps pounding into us for several more minutes, during which Nura and I come again, before he makes a hoarse sound and empties himself inside us.

" **I thought you would like that, you little slut!"** Himeros grins when he has recovered some. " **Just wait. There is much more in store for you!"**

My head clear for a few moments, and I feel an intense shame. Not only have I just been raped, but I enjoyed it immensely. Part of me wants to cry, but the device is still affecting me, and I am starting to become highly aroused once more. Nura is even hornier, and no longer cares that we did not want this, and that Himeros is forcing himself on us. She just wants him to take her again.

The momentary clearness is just that. The device is still humming away, and we are soon as desperately horny as we were a moment ago. Himeros grabs my head and forces his cock into my mouth, and I feel it swell rapidly. Delirious with lust, Nura - or I, I do not know who - starts sucking him. He thrusts harder, and force his shaft down my throat, causing my head to spin from a combination of lack of air and lust.

I knew that symbiotes have erogenous zones, but I have never thought much about it. I have only been a host for a year, and during that time we have not had any lovers. I now realize that having your throat fucked really gets symbiotes off, since that stimulates said zones. Nura's orgasm is sudden and intense, and since she is sharing all she feels with me, it triggers an orgasm in our shared body too. Still, as wonderful as it is, I feel a need for something between my legs, and I desperately wish my hands were not tied so I could at least rub at my clit.

Himeros comes shortly after, releasing a hard jet of semen down my throat. When he pulls out, I feel a faint hope that he will be satisfied, and decide not to do as he has threatened to do, and fuck my ass too. I have tried that only once before, with a lover I had before blending. It hurt like hell, and I never want to experience that again.

 _"_ ** _Do not be concerned. A symbiote can help you relax, so it will not be as bad - and with a considerate lover it can be very good."_  **Nura reassures me.

Yes, but Himeros is anything but a considerate lover!

The damn device is starting to make our heads cloud with lust again, and a look at Himeros proves that he too is ready again. I am not surprised, from the memories I have seen in Nura's mind it is clear that Tok'ra - and Goa'uld, of course - are very virile and quick to 'recharge'.

Himeros releases our restraints. " **Turn over!"** he orders.

Nura considers disobeying, but it would not make a difference, her would just punish us and besides, we are by now horny enough that we would probably not fight too hard if ten Jaffa offered their 'services'.

Himeros grabs us and pulls us closer, then enters my pussy with one hard long thrust. I feel so grateful he picked that opening instead of my ass, that I could sob. He thrusts into me a couple times, unfortunately not long enough to get me off, then pull out. While Nura and I are wondering what he is doing - and shamefully bemoaning the emptiness of our pussy - he spreads my anal opening and push against it.

" **No! Not just like that!"** Nura insists, fear clearing her head. " **And you need more lubrication than what you got like that!"**

" **Silence, hore! And lie still!"** Himeros orders roughly, then thrusts forwards, forcing the head of his massive cock into my ass.

Nura screams in pain, but manages to cause my muscles there to relax. The pain lessens, and Himeros pushes in further. He pulls back a little and scoops up some of the wetness that is leaking from our pussy and spreads it over his shaft, then push into us again.

The pleasure device is working on us, and soon Nura is moaning with pleasure instead of pain. Himeros grabs hold of my hips hard and starts riding my ass, forcing his cock in deeper with each hard thrust. My head is spinning with humiliation, pain, and pleasure at the same time, and any thought of stopping Himeros - if we even could - is far away. I feel his balls hit me as his shaft enters me fully, and that turns me on even more.

He speeds up his assault on my ass, pounding into it in a steady and hard rhythm. Nura is moaning deeply, and I moan my pleasure in her head. The way he is fucking us is stimulating my g-spot so much I can almost not stand the pleasure. Sobbing with need, Nura ignores all shame and begs him to fuck her harder - which he does.

Moments later Nura and I both explode in an orgasm more intense that we thought possible. We faintly hear Himeros groan behind us and then we feel the hot hard jet of his cum inside my ass.

We black out.

* * *

When we awaken, Himeros has pulled out, and removed the device from us. We can again think clearly, and shame floods both Nura and I when we think of how much we enjoyed what he did to us.

" **Get dressed."** Himeros orders, looking very pleased, and very satisfied. " **I am fair, so I will let you go now, but if you do want the position, I will expect to be allowed to do this at least once a week."**

 **"Bastard!"**  Nura says, her voice unsteady. She gingerly gets up, and almost falls as she tries to stand. Our legs are weak from the intense orgasms we have just had.

Supporting herself against the table, and then the counter, she goes to pickup our clothes, semen and various other fluids running down our legs, from our gaping pussy and ass. She grabs some tissues and dries off enough that the servants won't notice, then quickly dresses.

" **I shall look forward to doing this again next week!** **"** Himeros calls after us as we hurry out.

Problem is, the Tok'ra really need an operative at his court, so we cannot turn down the position - and to keep the position, we have to submit to Himeros.

Nura warned me something like this might happen when we took the mission, but for some reason I had not truly believed it would happen.

Problem is, I enjoyed this so much that I am not sure I even mind.

It is going to be an interesting mission, that much is certain!


End file.
